


Forget-Me-Not

by Simply_Heaven



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-consensual puzzle solving, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reincarnation AU, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, incubus au, incubus!leo, slight blood play, you want an epilogue??? I’ll give you a fukkin epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Heaven/pseuds/Simply_Heaven
Summary: “The eye of a cherry blossom burns roses to cinders. Answer this riddle and you will be free from me forever.”One night, Takumi is visited by a vaguely familiar demon who talks to him like a friend and makes love to him like a long-lost lover. Leo, despite being a demon, is everything that Takumi wants, even though he cannot remember the demon when he is awake. All he can remember is a riddle that, if he answers it, will set him free. But does he truly want to be freed from Leo?(Now featuring the long-awaited epilogue.)





	1. Night 0/Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: An American college student uses over a decade of anime knowledge to write Japanese high school dynamics.
> 
> FYI, people expecting to read hardcore messy bloody leather chains sexy sex will probably be disappointed.
> 
> This fic has been inspired by an old KawoShin doujinshi that I read a few years ago. I was going to link it but unfortunately, no matter how hard I tried, I could not find it anywhere. This fic is named after it and has the same basic plot.
> 
> I have written very long oneshots (up to 24k words) in the past and I was going to upload this as a oneshot too until I decided it was better to split it up into small parts. That way I can tease out the not-so-mystery a bit longer, and totally not because I wanted to post this before I actually finished writing the entire thing.
> 
> This is my first time writing very explicit and detailed sex in a long time, so please bear that in mind when the NSFW chapters start rolling in.
> 
> This chapter is SFW.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Takumi woke up in the middle of night to the fragile glint of moonlight bouncing off of his shutters and across his curtains. He laid rigid on his back under his covers, his ascent to the realm of consciousness slow and gradual. His chest felt tight and his arms like sand. The feeling of being pinned down, however, did not disturb him as much as it should. And when he opened his eyes and saw a pair of scarlet embers staring back at him, in his drowsy haze, he did not feel afraid.

 

“You’re awake,” the demon remarked, shifting his body on top of Takumi’s. His hands, perched on Takumi’s pecs, gently massaged up and down his chest, the threat of black claws scraping into his skin. When the demon smirked down at his prey, his lips parted ever so slightly to reveal fangs where his canines should be. Something sharp flicked against one of Takumi’s calves.

 

Takumi’s throat was dry. “Who are you?” he managed to say, though his jaw felt sluggish and his tongue thick in his mouth. The ministrations from the demon’s cold hands froze, his thin eyebrows knitting on his pale face, but resumed just as suddenly. Takumi hardly remembered the flicker in his neutral expression, the only sign that the demon tensed was the sting of his claws nipping at his skin.

 

“You know my name.” It was not a question, nor an answer.

 

As the demon rose to sit up, Takumi looked down and saw that the demon straddled his waist, their hips pressed snug together. They wore nothing; neither clothes nor bedsheets separated their bodies, and though Takumi should have been warmed from having someone pressed against him, the demon’s body was cold like ice.

 

With the help of the moonlight filtered by his bedroom window, Takumi could see the vague outline of ribbed horns, delicately curved on each side of the demon’s head. A mop of blonde hair messily framed his narrow, pale face. Down his body ran lean muscles, like that of dancer or novice soldier, built to be versatile and flexible. “What are you?” Takumi asked.

 

Once again, the demon leered down at him, his scarlet eyes glowing ever brighter. “It matters not.” Again, it was not an answer. Something sharp flicked against Takumi’s other leg.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

The demon leaned down again, slowly like a lion observing its dinner. Their hard stomachs pressed tight against each other, followed by their chests, Takumi’s living heart beating enough for them both. But this time, the demon gently reached out to caress Takumi’s soft cheeks, careful not to scratch. The palms of his hands were cool; instead of the harsh feeling of ice sending chills down his spine, the caress felt like an autumn breeze passing through him.

 

“Do you not want me to be here?” The demon twirled a lock of Takumi’s silver hair between his black tinted fingers. Takumi’s eyes followed the gradient up his arm, thick black skin and veins leading to his pristine upper arms. He thought about the question and hesitated. He was not hurting him, and in fact had been nothing but gentle with Takumi. Did he truly want the demon to go away?

 

Noting his pause, the demon pulled himself closer to the side of Takumi’s head, their bodies dragging against each other. The friction of the motion forced Takumi’s breath to hitch. The demon licked his lips as he hovered over Takumi’s ear, whispering sweetly like a lover.

 

“The eye of a cherry blossom burns roses to cinders. Answer this riddle and you will be free from me forever.”

 

The demon pressed his lips to Takumi’s temple. His eyes were faint in the dark, and if Takumi knew better, he would think the demon was sad. The demon pressed another soft, indulgent kiss onto his forehead, carefully brushing away Takumi’s bangs. Takumi took in the demon’s face one last time and closed his eyes. He heard the demon sigh. A sharp thing pricked his leg again.

 

“My name is Leo, by the way.”

 

Leo pushed off of his body and Takumi felt fresh air rush into his lungs. He gasped as he sat up, his head dizzy. His hand clutched at his pajama shirt, feeling the pounding of his heart through the thin cotton. His throat felt dry.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“The eye of a cherry blossom burns roses to cinders? Takumi, what does that mean?”

 

While packing up his belongings before going to lunch, Oboro had approached Takumi from behind and read his open notebook from over his shoulder. Takumi jumped at her voice and scrambled to close his notebook, but it was too late. Now he would have to suffer while his friends teased him and called him childish.

 

“I don’t know what it means,” Takumi admitted, shoving his textbook, notebook, and pens into his bag and slinging it over one shoulder. “I woke up in the morning and that phrase kind of stuck with me. Might have been from a dream.”

 

Oboro straightened her posture as her friend stood. She quirked her brow and gave him a funny look. “A dream about what?” she asked.

 

Takumi headed out of the classroom followed by his friend. “... I’m not really sure. I forgot.”

 

Oboro scoffed, flipping her blue hair behind her shoulders. “Some dream, then.”

 

“But I think it can have some deeper meaning, like maybe it’s my subconscious trying to tell me something.”

 

“Like a Freudian thing?”

 

“Yeah, but hopefully without all the incest.”

 

Oboro smirked, nudging Takumi’s arm with her own. “I don’t know. Have you ever wanted to bang your mother and kill your father?”

 

They had promised to meet Hinata by the gym, and so they leaned against the school walls with their lunches in their bags, carrying on light conversation. Oboro complained about her after-school job at a laundromat and how some customers have very questionable stains on their clothes, and how much of a pain it was to have to get them out. Takumi listened halfheartedly, his mind still focused on the riddle.

 

Hinata ran to them, covered in sweat, his hand scratching behind his neck. “S-sorry, guys!” he apologized, breathing deeply. “My class let out late. You know how Ms. Scarlet is and how she loves to go off on tangents about stuff.”

 

“I had Ms. Scarlet as a teacher before,” Oboro said, kicking off of the wall. “She was very interesting in my class, I don’t think she went off on tangents a lot.”

 

“That’s because you both are into the same things.”

 

“So? What’s your point?”

 

Takumi chuckled at his friends. It seemed as if they were always fighting over something. As they walked to the roof, they fought about their favorite teachers. While eating lunch, they fought about who was Takumi’s favorite friend. Later, maybe they would fight about kittens.

 

Takumi took a bite from his sandwich and turned his head towards the sky, their voices drowning out of his consciousness. He made a mental note to visit the library sometime.


	2. Night 1/Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins the NSFW. Smut tags will appear in order.

“I remember you,” Takumi mumbled when he saw the demon return that night. Leo’s ruby eyes widened, his sharp fangs glinting as a small smile grew on his face.

 

“You do?” he asked too quickly.

 

Takumi nodded. He found it much easier to move the more he stayed with Leo. “I met you yesterday night.”

 

Leo’s face fell--Takumi began to think he was crestfallen--but only for a second. His eyes glowed harder and Takumi felt blinded by their warmth.

 

“I see,” Leo said, dropping his head against Takumi’s shoulder. His lips brushed against his collarbone, and Takumi shivered. Leo continued peppering kisses along Takumi’s shoulder, leading up to his neck where the kisses became slower, warmer, and more wet. Takumi’s skin tingled under his touch, as if a drug was being administered from Leo’s mouth the more it fell into contact with him. Up and up his dosage went until he felt intoxicated by the feeling of Leo’s tongue running up his throat.

 

Takumi gulped, a breathy moan escaping him. Leo nipped along Takumi’s jawline, his fangs teasing and trailing his skin with care. Takumi didn’t think as he tilted his head to the side, allowing the demon to explore more of his vulnerable flesh. Leo licked the shell of his ear before dragging his long red tongue down Takumi’s pulse. Still careful of his teeth, Leo suckled on the sweet skin there until Takumi was breathing heavily.

 

“Did you solve the riddle?” Leo whispered once he was done with his assault. Takumi wanted to crawl away, to at least get some distance from the demon, but he was still being pinned down by most of Leo’s body. So he shook his head, not quite trusting his voice. His cheeks felt too hot, his mind too muddled. He needed to breathe.

 

Leo smirked, a sight that was becoming increasingly and strangely familiar to Takumi. “Then I will stay the night.” It was neither a question nor an answer, nor a command. It was a simple fact.

 

He shifted his weight so he could trail one hand over Takumi’s body, roaming freely over taught, lean muscle. Takumi watched as Leo’s hand ghosted further and further down, massaging his stomach with slow, hypnotizing circles. His claws scratched against the flesh of his abdomen, but Takumi didn’t entirely mind. And when Leo finally took him into his cold hand and gave his penis one, full stroke, Takumi didn’t entirely mind either.

 

“You know, it was your desire that lead me to you,” Leo confessed, his hand falling into a slow rhythm to tease Takumi further. “Your desire to be touched... to be held...”

 

Takumi gasped when Leo swiped the pad of his thumb over the tip of his erection. It was strange--when he played with himself at night, usually it took him some time to finish. However, just through Leo stroking, pumping, edging him with his hand, Takumi felt a pool of leaking, sticky precum form on his stomach.

 

“If it wasn’t for you being so predictable, I wouldn’t have found you.” Takumi panted, his body tensing. He wanted so badly to buck his hips up to Leo’s hand, just like he does to his own when he is alone, to further his own pleasure, but Leo’s weight bore down on him, steady and unmoving. The wet sounds of debauchery increased as Leo quickened his pace, the noise of Leo’s shallow, frantic strokes near the head of his penis drawing out a long, low moan from Takumi. Takumi didn’t--couldn’t watch anymore.

 

“Look at me,” Leo commanded, and Takumi obeyed. Their faces were far too close for comfort, but Takumi looked deep into Leo’s slitted eyes. He was vaguely aware of his harsh panting and of Leo alternating between slow and fast strokes just to draw out his ecstasy. Leo’s eyes grounded him in a way that Takumi didn’t think they could. They were kind, yet strong. They were caring, yet possessive.

 

“Look only at me. Think of me. If only when we meet at night you are able to remember the vague image of me, then may it bring you pleasure.”

 

Takumi whimpered as he spilled into Leo’s hand and onto his stomach. He wondered if his siblings could hear them. If he called for them, would they see the demon, or would they see him lying naked in his bed, defiling himself, covered in his own semen?

 

Leo brought his hand to his mouth, licking Takumi’s warm semen off of his debauched fingers. Takumi struggled to catch his breath as he watched Leo’s long tongue flick and curl around each black finger and claw. When he was done, Leo smiled knowingly down at Takumi and licked his lips.

 

“I think that is enough for tonight. I have said all I have to say.”

 

Takumi woke up in a cold sweat, his cheeks hot and his pajama pants wet. He couldn’t believe himself--he hadn’t had nocturnal emission since he was in middle school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Takumi, are you alright? You’ve been kind of spacey lately,” Oboro said during their walk home. She swung her school bag with every step she walked. Any harder and she might throw her bag into the river below the bridge they were crossing. It was a humorous thought to Takumi, though he knew Oboro would force him to go looking for it with her and they would end up getting all wet.

 

“Am I?” Takumi asked, rubbing at the dark circles forming under his eyes. “I hadn’t noticed.”

 

“Well of _course_ you didn’t notice. You don’t notice when you’re being spaced-out.”

 

Takumi apologized. “It’s just that I woke up and no matter what, I couldn’t shake the feeling of being tired, and it took a really long time for it to go away.”

  


“Why didn’t you go to the nurse?”

 

“It didn’t seem necessary.”

 

“If it affects the quality of your notes, I’d think it’s necessary.”

 

Hinata was on their school’s judo team. Neither Takumi nor Oboro joined clubs after school. Oboro had to focus on her part-time job while Takumi didn’t want to be alone in a club, surrounded by people who probably hated him. He knew that he should probably open up to more people, but he didn’t trust anyone to be open with. Because neither of them had to stay during club hours, they left Hinata behind, as usual, and used their lunch leftovers to feed ducks near the river under the bridge.

 

“Hold on,” Takumi said, pointing at a plain building towards the center of their town. “I want to go to the library.”

 

Oboro looked at him skeptically. “Why? I have to get ready for work in half an hour.”

 

“I just want to look something up.” Takumi grabbed Oboro’s hand and crossed the street while the cross sign was still green, dragging her behind him. Oboro’s face flushed at the contact and she tried to pull away, but Takumi’s grip was too tight.

 

Using the library’s archives, Takumi looked up the phrase that stayed in the back of his consciousness for so long. Perhaps it was from a piece of poetry he read a long time ago? Or maybe his mind truly made it up.

 

“Is this about that dream you had yesterday?” Oboro asked, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. “You know, it might just be nothing.”

 

“I know, but I still want to find out,” Takumi said, scrolling through his search. He found pieces of poetry with some of his keywords, but nothing quite stood out to him. “I... I feel like I need to know an answer about it.”

 

Oboro sighed, dropping into a computer chair next to him. “Or it could be your mind playing tricks on you,” she said, inspecting her manicure. “Don’t worry yourself over nothing. You’re always doing that after all.”

 

Takumi chewed on his bottom lip, determined to find answered. “I know...”

 

At some point during his search, Takumi got an email from Hinata saying that he finished practice and wanted to know if he was free to hang out tomorrow. Just because Takumi didn’t go to club activities didn’t always mean that he had time to himself. His family, being quite notorious in the area, was always making sure that Takumi was ahead in his studies so as to uphold the family name and therefore limited his freedom accordingly. To convince his mother to allow him out of the house for an extra three hours would be tough, but if he told her in advance, Mikoto shouldn’t mind as much.

 

Takumi promised that he would ask his mother when he got home.

 

His search didn’t yield much beyond poems, historical documents, and botanic research. Oboro’s sighs were getting louder and more frequent, and so Takumi decided to call it a day and returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd bet Leo comes in... _handy_ when Takumi needs him. :')


	3. Night 2/Day 3

“Did you find the answer to the riddle?”

 

“No.”

 

Leo’s hands pinned Takumi’s hips down as he situated himself between his legs. He licked his lips, readying his mouth as he grabbed Takumi’s erection and gave it a couple strokes before kissing the tip. He twirled his rough tongue over the head of Takumi’s penis, lapping at the leaking slit like a cat. The strange texture passed over sensitive foreskin, then over the length of the thick pulsing vein on the underside. Leo flashed his fangs like a threat, then ever so carefully took the head of his penis into his mouth and began to suck.

 

Takumi’s head rolled back on his pillow, his hands rising to grip at its sides. Despite not knowing if his family could even hear him, he wanted to keep his voice as low as possible despite his circumstances. Leo massaged him with his tongue, bobbing his head around the tip to emulate shallow thrusts. Takumi went light headed at the sensation, the feeling almost too good to be true. It probably wasn’t.

 

After teasing him enough, Leo took all of Takumi into his mouth and swallowed around him. Takumi groaned at the feeling of being pressed up against the back of Leo’s throat, and though the wet crevice was not nearly as hot as a human would be (as Takumi imagined) Leo’s mouth was warmer than the rest of him. Takumi wondered if demons had a gag reflex.

 

_ No, they probably don’t,  _ Takumi barely thought as Leo bobbed his head over his entire erection and his mind went numb.

 

On his hips, Leo’s claws tightened, digging into his skin. Every time Takumi protested, trying to buck up his hips to get deeper into Leo’s sinful mouth, the black claws would dig into his skin with such force that they were beginning to break skin. When he relaxed, Leo would massage the areas with his thumbs, the gentle stimulation almost an apology for the pain he was causing.

 

Takumi mewled and moaned, tossing his head side to side, desperate for his release. Leo bobbed his head down faster, angling his head in different ways. His tongue never stopped rolling against the underside, and Takumi felt a mixture of his precum and Leo’s drool starting to drip down onto his scrotum.

 

In the moment before his orgasm, Takumi had the audacity to reach down with one hand and run his fingers through Leo’s blonde hair between his horns, guiding the demon to deepthroat him at his point of release. Leo, of course, did not need to be told what Takumi wanted, but allowed the touch anyways as he further increased his pace.

 

Takumi’s orgasm shuddered through him, and he bit his pillow to keep from screaming from its force. Leo swallowed every drop he could and pulled off with a loud pop. Takumi’s fingers were entwined in Leo’s hair far longer than necessary, but Takumi used this to his advantage to satisfy his curiosity post-release and ran the tips of his fingers gently over the ridges of Leo’s horns.

 

Their texture was like wood or polished stone, but ribbed like sheep horns. Takumi ran his nails up and down, his curiosity sated. He didn’t realize that Leo was leaning into his touch until the demon closed his eyes and hummed, contented.

 

“Do you look forward to our meetings like this?” Leo asked, his eyes barely open. Takumi almost considered answering before Leo scoffed at himself. “No, it’s impossible. You don’t remember our encounters. How could you look forward to something you don’t know will happen?”

 

“It’s strange,” Takumi said, bringing the demon’s attention towards him. “I can only remember you when I dream. I remember the first day when we met, and I remember the things that you say, but the moment I step out of this dream, I forget everything except the riddle. And I cannot get it out of my mind.”

 

“Good, do not forget the riddle.”

 

Takumi frowned down at Leo, who massaged the claw marks on his hips. Faint traces of blood came to the surface, yet Takumi felt very little pain at the gentle treatment. “Is it important that I solve it, though? Can’t I continue seeing you every night if I wanted to? You said that if I answered it, then you would leave.”

 

Leo paused, resting his chin on Takumi’s hard stomach. He looked up at Takumi with a saddened expression. “It is true that I would leave if you solved the riddle. Whether you want to or not, well... I will leave that up to you.”

 

“Where would you go if you left?”

 

“I cannot say.”

 

“What will happen to me if I didn’t answer?”

 

“I cannot say.”

 

Takumi had questions. He had so many more questions. But none of them came to mind as Leo pressed a kiss to his naval and told him that it was time to wake up. Takumi opened his eyes with stabbing pain in his abdomen and he hissed as he hugged his sides. When he looked to see what had happened, thinking it was just a couple spider bites, he found two giant purple bruises the size of baseballs and bleeding cuts that indeed looked like bites.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Waiting without Oboro was like sitting on the train without music, Takumi decided, nearly falling asleep in his school library. He waited on school grounds for Hinata to get out of judo practice for what seemed like an eternity, and when a half hour passed after sports were supposed to end, Takumi decided to send him an email asking what happened.

 

In response, he got a long winded apology from Hinata, detailing that judo was cancelled and he had gone out with the team to the city. He had forgotten his plans with Takumi and begged his forgiveness, saying that they can always reschedule for another time. Hinata sounded like he was having fun, and Takumi didn’t want to impede on that. So Takumi forgave him begrudgingly, feeling lonely and useless and unloved and forgotten all the way home.

 

Takumi tried rationalizing it that now he had more free time to just relax. He had woken up tired with a pounding headache, which was normal, but the nagging pain in his head never went away as the day went on. The call of rest hung over him like a curse and he found it harder and harder to trudge forward towards his bed. No matter how much he tried to force himself awake, he always found himself nodding off if given the chance.

 

Once he was back in bed, Hinata sent him another email.

 

_ “You know you’re still my favorite person, right?” _

 

Takumi sighed and smiled at the sentiment, but it felt empty like his promises.

 

_ “Yeah, I know. You’re still one of mine, too.” _

 

After his nap, Takumi still felt tired. However, he found that he had just enough energy to stay awake and continue his research on his phone, half wondering if he could find something new, half wondering why he cared so much in the first place.

 

_ I wonder if it’s an anagram... or maybe in a different language? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd bet Leo really _blew_ Takumi away with that move.


	4. Night 3

Takumi must have fell asleep on his stomach, for that is the only way he foresaw himself in this position.

 

Leo stroked his own hard cock as he nipped along Takumi’s spine, one strong hand kneading his left buttock, leaving shallow scrapes. Takumi jumped as he felt something cold and liquid drip over his tight asshole, and with his limited deduction skills, concluded that the substance was indeed Leo’s saliva.

 

Leo ran the flat of his tongue around the red, puckered muscles, earning shy whines and keens as Takumi had the mind to stuff his face into his pillow. His tongue swirled around them as he did with the head of his cock, kissing and licking in a way that Takumi was growing used to.

 

Takumi steadied himself on all fours and dropped his head to look between his legs. It was the first time Takumi really got a feeling for Leo’s erect penis. Whatever glances he could see of it saw that Leo was, in all respects, as he thought a demon should be. He was longer and thicker than Takumi, though not to an extent where sex would become unbearable. The dark blush at the engorged tip was black, like his extremities, instead of a blood red. The demon’s precum dribbled onto his mattress as Leo stroked himself, and Takumi could feel his quiet gasps and whimpers against his skin as Leo lapped at his anus relentlessly.

 

He dared not to press his fingers into Takumi’s anus, to have his sharp claws scraping against the walls of his interior. However, Leo’s tongue was longer and stronger than a human’s. He pushed inside the tight hole, flicking and swirling his tongue around to stretch him out. Takumi let out a shaky exhale at the strange feeling, though it was not wholly uncomfortable. It was unlike anything he could imagine, the feeling of something wet and flexible slowly moving in and out of him, where things should never come inside. He reached down and began pumping his neglected erection, his back arching at the contact.

 

Leo didn’t say a word as Takumi’s sphincter finally loosened and he pressed the tip of his erection to Takumi’s asshole, ready to mount him like a dog. Takumi felt his breathing slow, tensing at his anticipation. He never truly wondered what it was like to receive this kind of stimulation, much less so from a demon. A part of him should have been afraid of the inevitable pain that would follow, judging by what little he read online about it, but his curious side won over as he pushed back to meet Leo with more hunger and eagerness than he thought was possible for himself.

 

Takumi didn’t need to say when he was in pain, for Leo already knew. They stopped halfway and Takumi exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Leo leaned down and peppered soft kisses to the back of Takumi’s neck and shoulders, one cool hand running up and down his spine in effort to comfort.

 

“It’s alright,” Leo reassured Takumi. “I won’t hurt you.”

 

Takumi, curiously enough, trusted him.

 

Leo began slow and gentle, perfectly predicting Takumi’s own desires and pleasure. Takumi felt Leo’s hands slide to his hips for leverage, holding him and guiding him with every shallow thrust of his hips. Leo focused on Takumi’s pleasure rather than his own, rubbing himself slowly on Takumi’s virgin prostate. Takumi sighed, contented as he lowered his head back onto his pillow. The petty stimulus was odd and kept him on his toes, having never done this to himself or with others before. It was not enough for him, but in that moment, felt right.

 

When Takumi pressed himself back with a needy whine, urging Leo to move already, the demon responded in kind and, with hard thrust, pushed himself fully inside. The force made Takumi stiffen and shiver, clenching hard around Leo’s erection. He was already so tight, he began to doubt if he could manage this position even with Leo’s help.

 

But Leo was patient. They had all night, after all. Leo licked and kissed between Takumi’s shoulderblades, dragging his teeth over his skin. His hands on Takumi’s hips pulled them together with every thrust, each one sharp and deep. They shuddered and moaned with each push and pull, relishing in the feeling of becoming one, of sharing their bodies, sharing their pleasure.

 

Leo pulled away from Takumi’s neck as he increased their pace to something more steady and comfortable. The bed under them creaked and Takumi felt self-conscious of the noises they were making, if they could truly be heard by his family down the hall. He stroked himself to the rhythm of their thrusts, his other hand clamping over his mouth. This did not stop a low, wanton moan from escaping his mouth, which in turn encouraged Leo to move faster.

 

It didn’t take much more to have Takumi panting and groaning like a bitch in heat. “Ngh... gods...” Takumi keened automatically, wondering if he was desecrating the gods in an ultimate act of blasphemy if he called out to the gods while sodomizing with a demon. It was as if he was no longer in control of his own body. He found himself attempting to take control in their ungodly act, meeting Leo’s strong thrusts halfway, bucking his body back in just the angle that made his body and mind sing. With every fast thrust, Leo made sure to hit Takumi’s prostate, the muscles around him twitching and clenching sporadically. Leo’s hands tightened on Takumi’s hips as his jaw set, and Takumi could feel his claws digging deeper into his flesh, to fuck him harder. He whimpered and tossed his head back, but did not tell him to stop.

 

At some point, Takumi could hear a noise coming from behind him. It was not the slick sound of their fucking or the slap of skin to skin, but of something above him. It was low and threatening and made Takumi’s skin crawl when he first heard it, but once he realized what it was, he let out a loud groan, throwing his worries of being heard to the wind.

 

Leo was _growling_ at him.

 

“Oh, Takumi,” Leo moaned, his guttural voice reverberating from deep within his throat. His control was slackening, his thrusts thrown out of rhythm in favor for pounding into Takumi relentlessly into his mattress. The headboard of the bed knocked loud against the wall, a testament to all of their lovemaking. His eyes glowed a more lively red the more lost in pleasure he became. Growls and hisses poured out of his delicious mouth, pushing Takumi to the brink of insanity. He stroked himself frantically just to get the right amount of friction that would satisfy him. Their lungs heaved hot breaths as they struggled to retain just a bit of control. But every movement made it an impossible task, every push, every pull, every thrust, every moan, every whine, hiss, growl, groan, fuck, _harder, faster, faster, more, please, please more, oh fuck, yes, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods...!_

 

Takumi shoved his face into his pillow as he wailed in ecstasy, his hips jerking wildly as he rode out his orgasm. He came into his mattress, his semen soaking through his bedsheets. Trace amounts of drool lingered on his pillowcase. Seconds after he came down his high, he felt Leo tense and jolt, followed by something wet and sticky dripping down his thighs. He was made a broken, panting, sweaty mess by Leo, and he loved every minute of it.

 

Their legs finally gave out after Leo’s pulled his softening penis out of Takumi’s flooded ass, panting, hot, and covered with sweat. Takumi fell to his side followed by Leo, who collapsed behind Takumi. Leo wrapped his arms tight around Takumi’s chest, hungrily licking and nipping up and down the side of his neck where there was already purple spots blooming on his skin. Takumi sighed, tired. Perhaps demons were an insatiable sort.

 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Takumi confessed and Leo’s motions halted. “I’m not answering that riddle. At least, not yet. I... want this to continue, even if you’re a demon.”

 

Leo stayed silent for a long time. When he did speak, he clicked his tongue and said, “What makes you say that?”

 

Takumi squirmed to face Leo. He laid flat on his back while Leo rested on his elbows slightly above him. “I just feel like you aren’t so bad,” he said. “Demons are supposed to be evil, but you’ve been so gentle and patient with me that I think... I don’t mind... doing this every night...”

 

Leo’s eyebrows furrowed. “I could be tricking you,” he said. “I could truly be a scary, evil demon that’s just preying in you, and you wouldn’t even know it.”

 

“If you really were trying to trick me, you wouldn’t have said that.”

 

Leo sighed.

 

“I’m not a trusting person, but...” Takumi continued. “With you, I’m not as afraid as I should be. There’s a strange feeling in my chest that gnaws at me, telling me that there’s something more to you... something I should know...”

 

Leo looked away, his eyes softening to a warm hue. He leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing a gentle kiss onto Takumi’s cheek.

 

“Solve the riddle.”

 

“No.”

 

“You have to.”

 

“You can’t make me.”

 

Takumi’s eyes hardened and, using their close proximity to his advantage, attempted to grab Leo’s jaw and press their lips together. But the demon was quicker and leaned away before Takumi could come close.

 

“We mustn’t,” Leo said, his body again fading into obscurity as another night ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, Takumi must have had a _ruff_ night.
> 
> I may have made a huge oversight in the timing of the chapters. Every day until next Saturday, I am going to be extremely busy because it is tech week for my school's play. I have up to chapter 7 finished, which will hold us over until Tuesday, but that still leaves the last two chapters. If I am unable to update for a couple days, it's because my theater group killed me and still working on the ending.


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize for not responding to some nice comments. It's just that I don't want to give anything away about the ending. A lot of you guys are trying to predict what's going on, which is great, but I don't want to accidentally give anything away by responding, and thanking everyone individually for reading every day gets a bit repetitive. So sorry!

“Well, I’m not sure what’s wrong with you. You aren’t fit to go back to class, though. I can give you medicine and you can go home when you’re ready.”

 

Takumi hid behind his arm as he blocked out the intense sun from his sensitive eyes. He woke up this morning with a brain-splitting migraine and a slight fever. Pushing through the pain and sickness, he got dressed and went to school regardless, but found that it was impossible to ignore his migraine if he couldn’t give coherent answers when his teachers asked him questions. He hung his head over his desk, attracting the attention of his classmates until the teacher asked him what was wrong. He was sent to see the school nurse Ms. Reina, who had a history of being fiercely protective over the students she cared for. He laid on the infirmary bed, occasionally being looked over by the nurse, but otherwise left to wallow in his own pain until his fever went down.

 

He ended up staying in the infirmary until classes ended, not quite feeling well enough to walk back home on his own. Oboro came to visit him. She leaned against the wall near the windowsill, watching the birds nest in a nearby tree. She had set her school bag by the foot of the bed and chatted softly with Takumi until he took his arm off of his face and blinked at the light.

 

Oboro smiled at him. “Do you think you’re okay to go home now?”

 

Takumi mumbled something to himself, but didn’t move. Oboro took this as a sign to go back to looking at the birds.

 

When after-school clubs ended and Hinata was let out of judo, he and Oboro decided to walk Takumi home, but not before stopping by the bridge they typically passed on the way. The river under them was smooth and placid like glass. Hinata slipped out his bento box and opened it, pouring the leftover contents to the waterfowl below. They hungrily ate bits of white rice and fish as it fell to the water’s surface. Oboro and Takumi followed suit, throwing bread crumbs, egg curds, and vegetable pieces over the bridge railing. When their bentos were empty, they put them away and watched the waterfowl feast. Behind them, cars drove past as people everywhere retired from work for the day.

 

It was a relaxing sight which put Takumi’s mind at temporary ease despite the faint lingering of his prior migraine. He leaned heavily on the cold metal railing, feeling as though he had something important to do. To his left, Hinata leaned one strong elbow on its surface while to his right, Oboro turned her back to the river to face the cars and pressed her back to the rail, facing the two boys.

 

“Hey guys, I have an important question I’ve been meaning to ask,” Oboro said, getting the attention from her friends. She paused, her cheeks lightly dusting with pink before she turned away. It was a short lived look that neither boy had really seen her make before. “If a girl confessed to you, how would you prefer she do it?”

 

Takumi propped his head up on his hand. “Where did this come up all of a sudden?” he asked.

 

Oboro’s face was completely red, a contrast to her hair. “I-it’s just that we’re in our last year of high school and we’ve never been confessed to! Not even once! I feel like we’re missing out on something... so maybe if you two could give me some pointers in what a guy wants, it would be helpful for me in the future.”

 

Hinata’s answer was immediate. “It doesn’t matter to me, I’d probably date her anyway,” he laughed. Takumi scoffed, saying that his standards were too low. “I’ve never dated a girl before, so even if it didn’t work out, I need all the dating experience I can get, right?”

 

“That’s one way to say you’re desperate,” Takumi huffed. “I’d never put myself in that situation. If a girl was going to confess to me, I’d just want her to be blunt. I don’t have time to try and figure her intentions out.”

 

“Oh, really?” Oboro asked incredulously. “Considering how much you love solving puzzles, I’d guess that you would like the challenge.”

 

“Solving puzzles and solving people are different,” Takumi scowled. “Puzzles and riddles, I can do, but people...” His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something important. “Oh, by the way, I think I’m onto something with that riddle from my dream.”

 

“Riddle? What riddle?” Hinata asked.

 

“Something about cherry blossoms and roses,” Oboro said.

 

“‘The eye of a cherry blossom burns roses to cinders.’ I found a lead,” Takumi continued. Hinata slowly nodded. Takumi had mentioned something like that a couple days ago. “I kept passing over it in the library archives, but apparently many centuries ago, there was a war between two kingdoms whose symbols were cherry blossoms and roses... A lot of names of the royalty have been forgotten from the time, so it’s really difficult to find any information on them. But I think my dream wants me to research that time.”

 

Oboro and Hinata stared at him.

 

“Takumi...” Oboro started. “... That sounds like a huge load of crap.”

 

Hinata looked back down at the waterfowl. They had already eaten all of their scraps and had moved on to be a pest elsewhere. “It  _ does _ sound farfetched,” he mumbled. “I mean, if you didn’t know anything of that part of history before, what could your mind possibly be trying to say?”

 

Takumi’s face fell and he masked his disappointment by looking out to the waterfowl again. “Maybe I did something with it in the past but forgot about it, and now my dream is telling me to re-remember it.”

 

“But why?” Hinata asked.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“And how does this relate to you, exactly?” Oboro asked.

 

“I... don’t know.”

 

Oboro snorted and looked up at the sky where the sun was beginning to set. She was going to be late for work.

 

“You worry me, Takumi.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“Oh, shut up you two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I really don't like birds, they all have a really _fowl_ attitude.


	6. Night 4 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I am a cocktease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by the lovely Lady_Morra!

When Takumi came into consciousness that night, he felt alone for the first time that week. He couldn’t see Leo, he couldn’t feel his oppressive presence bearing his weight down on him. He panicked, thinking Leo had left him. However, Takumi turned his head towards his window and found Leo lying next to him with his blonde head on his pillow, facing away from him. His svelte outline glimmered beautifully in the night. Takumi stared at Leo’s back and down his waist, his pale skin encased in moonlight. For some reason, he thought that demons would have wings.

 

_ Well, at least now I know that demons have perfect asses... _

 

Takumi wanted to reach out and touch him, to make sure that Leo knew he was awake. Perhaps the demon did not know, and thus was ignoring him? Takumi’s hand hovered over Leo’s shoulder to shake him, but instead let his hand drop to the mattress. He said, “We’ve met somewhere outside of my dreams, haven’t we?”

 

At first, he thought Leo did not hear him. But then he felt a familiar flick against his leg and a shift under the bedsheets. Takumi glanced under them and saw what looked like a long, thin black snake writhe under his covers, but upon closer inspection, found that it was attached to Leo’s tailbone and ended in a sharp point. The leathery tail must have been as long as Leo was tall and had a mind of its own.

 

“Why do you say that?” Leo asked, still facing the far wall of the bedroom. His shoulders were tense, his body suddenly rigid, with the exception of his tail which twitched with life.

 

Takumi paused, thinking over his response. “It’s just that... the way you have been talking to me this entire time... You always act so familiar with me. Even the first night I met you, you acted like I knew you. You told me that I knew your name when I didn’t. You’re a demon, and yet you act so gentle with me. You kiss my face and ask for nothing in return. I-I wasn’t even afraid of you when I first saw you even though you are nothing like anything I have ever seen before. Strangers shouldn’t act like this!”

 

Leo slowly turned on his other side, one horn pressing into the pillow. Takumi wondered if Leo was uncomfortable, but the demon didn’t seem to particularly mind lying on his side. Takumi noticed was that Leo’s scarlet eyes were dull, where usually they were vibrant and glowing. He avoided eye contact and kept his gaze low. He didn’t speak. Takumi thought he looked somber, but about what?

 

Running the pads of his fingers lightly under Leo’s jaw, Takumi tried to catch his eyes. “What is it? Is it true?” he whispered when Leo looked wistfully back at him. Takumi licked his lips. “... Were we lovers?”

 

Leo’s voice was raspy and broken. “I cannot say,” he sighed, his eyes falling closed. He leaned further into Takumi’s hand, which moved to softly caress his cheek. “If you solve the riddle, however, you will find out all of the answers to your questions.”

 

“But if I solve it, I won’t be able to see any more of you.”

 

With a bit of mirth in his voice, Leo briefly snickered. “Is this a love confession?”

 

Takumi stuttered but did not offer an explanation. Did Takumi love Leo? No. He had only known the demon for a few days. It was impossible to love someone after so short a time. But that did not change the fact that the way they acted together—all the gentle holding, the reassurances, and the way Leo knew just how to make him feel good—convinced Takumi that perhaps, if they did keep seeing each other every night, their visits would be worth it?

 

“I don’t understand you,” Takumi said. “Your mood changes too much. Even though you’re sad, you can’t convince me to change my mind.”

 

Leo’s expression fell as he continued. “It is not your choice whether or not we continue this.”

 

“And exactly whose choice is it whether or not I find an answer?”

 

“Takumi...”

 

“It’s not fair! If I solve the riddle I learn about our past, but you leave. If I don’t solve it, you stay, but I’ll be left clueless.”

 

Leo huffed and raised his cold hand to cup Takumi’s, then pressed a kiss to his palm. “I apologize, but I cannot keep coming back. It pains me to hurt you so much when you’re awake.”

 

Takumi’s eyes widened. “You’ve been causing my poor health lately?”

 

“A natural byproduct of my visits.”

 

“Then... so be it! Let my health decline.”

 

“And it will continue to decline until you’re dead.”

 

Takumi paused, his lips tightening to a thin line. He had never considered that possibility. If what Leo said was true, then it didn’t matter whether or not he would stay with Takumi, if Takumi was unable to survive their encounters. It sounded like Leo truly did enjoy their time together. Was all hope lost?

 

Leo pressed another kiss to the palm of his hand, then to each knuckle. “It pains me to hurt you,” he continued. “Which is why you must solve it, to spare both of us the expense.”

 

“But...”

 

He couldn’t imagine going on without Leo’s touch. Leo was so warm and gentle, holding Takumi like he was something precious, like he knew he always wanted to be. Was this as a result of Leo being a demon? Was Leo controlling his mind to make Takumi trust him, to give in, just to use him? No, Leo was telling him every night to get rid of him. But what if that insistence was part of his trickery? Was he really being used?

 

This time when Takumi decided to kiss Leo, the demon did not pull away. Leo’s lips were surprisingly warm considering the rest of his body, and they were oh so soft. Their eyes closed, their eyelashes fluttering against their cheeks. It was shy and bashful at first, just barely ghosting their lips over each other again and again. Their slow, shaking breaths mingled together. Takumi leaned in, deepening the kiss. Leo responded in kind, kissing back with more passion. Takumi felt his mind beginning to go numb.

 

They let their bodies move by instinct. Takumi swiped his tongue over Leo’s bottom lip, coaxing his wet, rough one out of his mouth. They teased each other, their tongues rolling and lips smacking against the other with a growing fervor. Takumi snagged his lip on one of Leo’s sharp fangs, breaking his skin. Leo gently lapped at the wound, licking the blood away before going back to ravishing Takumi’s mouth.

 

Takumi pulled away to gasp for breath. “Please, allow me to show you,” he said, “just how much I want you to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Takumi lives by the dick, he dies by the dick.
> 
> I'm officially calling a stall on updates until Wednesday. That should give Lady_Morra and I enough time to work on the unfinished last two chapters.


	7. Night 4 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter you've all been waiting for...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by the lovely Lady_Morra! Honestly bless her heart for being so patient with me bc my writing schedule is shit. <3

Leo didn’t seem to be a fan of laying on his back by the look on his face, but he relented on account of Takumi’s desire to straddle his hips. Takumi kissed him deeply while grinding down on Leo, the demon’s cool arms wrapping loosely around his waist. His lips went from Leo’s mouth, to his cheek, to the thick, pale skin of his neck. Regardless of how much he tried to nip his skin, it was too tough (though it certainly didn’t look like it) yet Takumi tried anyway to leave black bruises on his skin, just like Leo had done to him. He thought he was doing nothing, but through some sort of luck, he felt Leo’s half-hard penis twitch to life below him. Takumi moaned against Leo’s neck and reached a hand between them.

 

He balanced on his haunches, exposing all of himself to Leo, and began stroking their erections in tandem. The tips of Leo’s sharp claws ran carefully up and down Takumi’s sides, just enough to send shivers down his spine. He stroked their erections in slow motions from head to base. The added heat and friction of being pressed against each other drew out small, shaking whines from deep within Takumi’s throat. It didn’t take long for them to fall into a rhythm to the beat of their pants and sighs.

 

Takumi wanted to tease Leo, just as Leo had done to him. He hadn’t been too confident in his ability to do so, judging by Leo’s unwavering expression. However, there was one small victory: Leo’s hands halted on his waist and held him tight while the demon bucked up into him. Takumi let their throbbing penises go and decided to put on a show. While maintaining eye contact with Leo, he let his hands roam up his own chest. He ground down on Leo hard while pinching one nipple, and his face went hot when Leo elicited a low, impatient growl.

 

Raising one hand to his mouth, Takumi began licking and sucking two of his fingers like he had seen on porn sites. He ran his wet tongue over the undersides, slicking the sensitive pads of his fingers. He pushed them as far as he could into his mouth, the tip of his tongue swiping against his knuckles. When he pulled away and smirked down at Leo with thick cords of saliva dripping from his fingers, Leo gulped with wide, vibrant eyes. The demon licked his lips as Takumi lowered his hand behind himself and leaned forward just enough to prod and massage his puckered anus.

 

It was easier than last time to comfortably fit something up his ass, and although Takumi still preferred Leo’s tongue, he was now able to control the pace and prod at his prostate with more accuracy. Leo’s claws dug into the flesh of his thighs, a warning for Takumi that he was growing ever impatient. Takumi took Leo’s dripping erection into his other hand and stroked him, earning a long, heated moan for his hard work.

 

Takumi took far too long to prepare himself, but Leo continued to be patient with a surprising amount of self-restraint. He knew that the feeling of two fingers would never compare to what was waiting for him. He glided his fingers in and out of himself, milking his prostate, feeling himself twitch, contract, and stretch around him. When he finally got used to the feeling and he felt his muscles loosen up, Takumi positioned himself above Leo’s waiting erection and, with Leo’s guiding hands on his hips, slowly lowered himself.

 

Throwing his head back, Takumi groaned from a mixture of pain and pleasure. He felt every single inch as he took Leo in. The previous night, the two had been slow enough for Takumi to adjust to Leo’s size, at least in the beginning. Now, Takumi did not want to wait, not when he wanted to have Leo’s erection buried deep inside him so desperately.

 

Bracing his hands on Leo’s chest, Takumi lifted his hips and carefully dropped them, and for the first time he worried that he hadn’t done enough to fit Leo inside. But Leo pet his thighs and ran his cool hands all over Takumi’s body from his stomach to his chest. Takumi felt hot at the touch, and this encouraged him to keep going. He rolled his hips, setting his shallow thrusts to a steady rhythm with Leo’s help.

 

Takumi didn’t know when he closed his eyes. He might have closed them out of anticipation when Leo entered him. But when he reopened his eyes, he saw that Leo was more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Leo was panting wildly, his lips slightly parted, exposing the faint hint of white fangs. His once once-slit pupils now dilated. A cold sweat covered his body. His blonde bob of hair made a halo around his head and horns as he was pushed further into Takumi’s pillows with every small, tentative thrust. Takumi raised one hand to caress Leo’s cheek.

 

He called Leo’s name, his voice lilting with desperation. The demon’s name became his mantra. “Leo... L-Leo... Hah...” Takumi arched his back, bucking down faster and faster to meet Leo’s upward thrusts. Leo’s hold on his hips tightened, pulling Takumi down on him with more force. Takumi angled himself so he could keep brushing against his prostate and groaned loudly, grabbing the top of his bed’s headboard for leverage.

 

Takumi jolted when he felt Leo’s sharp claws dig into the flesh of his ass. They dragged painfully across his skin, setting his nerves on fire. Takumi moaned at the sensation, pressing Leo ever deeper into him. If he wasn’t careful, would they pierce his skin and make him bleed? Takumi didn’t think he would mind.

 

One hand left the headboard and went to his own dripping cock in a frantic search for his release. The headboard banged loud and fast against the wall to match their fucking. If nobody had awakened from the sounds coming from Takumi’s bedroom, surely everyone was now. They no longer held back the noises rolling off their tongues, their shuddering grunts and groans adding to the cacophony of the room.

 

Takumi couldn’t think straight. He felt like he was suffocating. The air around him was too hot. His bedsprings creaked loudly with every hard thrust. Takumi rolled his hips relentlessly, tossing his head back. His babbles were lost behind the sounds of skin slapping and rubbing against skin, of the wet sounds Leo’s cock made penetrating Takumi again and again. Takumi’s pants became erratic, the hand around his erection pumping and stroking, edging him until he felt his orgasm was within his grasp.

 

Leo pushed off the mattress and sat up, dragging Takumi by his knees to sit as well with his legs spread. Takumi locked his free arm around Leo’s shoulders, pressing their chests together while he continued pumping his erection. He was vaguely aware of his undulations as Leo pounded into him with a deep growl. At this proximity, Takumi felt like he was going to burn at the pleasure, that he would be melted down by Leo’s presence and they would be stuck like this forever.

 

Leo’s claws dug into his ass hard enough to break his skin, earning a pained hiss which ended in a loud snarl. Takumi rutted against Leo like an animal, saliva dripping from the corner of his open mouth. Loud, husky groans poured from lips. He couldn’t see anything, his eyes were too bleary from being fucked senseless. Gods, they were so  _ close! _

 

Licking up his chest and neck, Leo suckled on a spot just above Takumi’s collar bone, his hot breaths dancing across his skin. Takumi keened and wailed, muttering a warning cry into Leo’s pointed ear. His shaking hips rolled one last time before Leo sunk his fangs into Takumi’s shoulder.

 

Takumi screamed, his ejaculate spraying across their stomachs and chests. His eyes rolled back, his saliva running down his jaw. His mind was enveloped by a white hot state of bliss. His body gave way and he fell against his mattress, his long silver hair hanging off the edge. In his state of numbness, Takumi vaguely felt Leo’s hands brace on either side of his head and his back rubbed against his sheets as Leo continued to fuck him fast, his legs at either side of Leo’s waist like jelly. He heard a loud hiss and Leo’s hips came to a sudden stop before Takumi felt something wet and sticky drip from inside of him.

 

Leo ran his tongue over the shallow wound on Takumi’s shoulder, the four pricks on his skin like a snake bite. Takumi whimpered, his senses fading in and out. Leo then looked down into Takumi’s bleary eyes and pressed their lips together, their tongues rolling together in a sloppy, wet, lazy kiss. When Leo pulled back, a thick cord of saliva connected them.

 

“I think that’s what I’ve always loved about you, my dear,” Leo giggled as he came down from his coital high. “You always seek to please others when they mean something to you.”

 

Takumi stared up into his glowing red eyes, unable to speak or hear clearly. His panting eased, the numbness fading away. All he knew was that, in that moment, he was happy. He slowly closed his half-lidded eyes when Leo pressed their foreheads together, and when Leo eventually faded away and he was alone, he could not open them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takumi seems like a ride or die kind of guy, you know?
> 
> Originally Leo was supposed to bottom in this chapter but then I realized Takumi riding Leo like a champ is my kink.
> 
> Next update on Saturday.


	8. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can I get a fuckin uuuuuuh plot development

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the lovely Lady_Morra! <3

The hours leading up to his hospitalization were a blur. Takumi remembered that he was covered in a sweat that didn’t stop even though he was shivering and cold. The corners of his vision danced with delusions, dark shapes and forms twisting in and out of obscurity. He called for his mother out of fear and found that his voice was weak. Mikoto didn’t find him until he was ten minutes late to school; she remembered she didn’t see him leave the front door.

 

He was taken to the local hospital after his mother’s thermometer came back 41°C. Takumi faded in and out of consciousness as the hospital staff tried everything to stop his fatal fever. His pajamas were ripped open to expose his overheated skin, ice pressed into his sides. They couldn’t find what was wrong with him. He stayed conscious long enough to be blinded by the invasive lights, the nurses asking him questions that he didn’t understand. He vaguely remembered crying for his mother.

 

When Takumi was more or less stable, he found Oboro visiting him in his hospital room. He still had a high fever, but with a mixture of ice and medicine, it was gradually going down. Takumi woke up and found Oboro in a chair studying her math notes. She said that his family was planning to visit later when Sakura was done with club activities, that Hinata would visit with them if he got out of practice early, and that there would be a math test on Monday, if he could make it.

 

“I called Hinoka asking where you were and she told me everything,” she said, closing her notebook. “I figured that I should come and clear things up.”

 

“T-thank you,” Takumi croaked, his mind slowly coming to. “How long have you been sitting here?”

 

Oboro checked her phone. “About forty minutes.”

 

“Why did you wait so long?”

 

Oboro shrugged. “I felt like it.”

 

Takumi groaned, rubbing his groggy forehead. “You shouldn’t have bothered, it was a waste of your time.”

 

“Takumi,” Oboro said softly, but with a hint of irritated edge. “If I could see you wake up okay, then waiting here was worth it. You’re my best friend, after all.”

 

“Still, you could have spent your time better.”

 

“There you go again...”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, nothing.”

 

Oboro rummaged through her school bag and pulled out Takumi’s phone. She tossed it toward Takumi’s general direction and it landed on the hospital bed beside him. His hands trembled as they wrapped around his phone, but he still managed to unlock it after some struggle. There were a couple of texts from Oboro and Hinata throughout the day asking where he was. He cleared them all and immediately opened his bookmarks.

 

“You’re always so down on yourself. You think people don’t care about you, but they do! Your family does, Hinata does, I do...”

 

Takumi ignored her in favor of his phone, his mind set on something too important to forget.

 

“A-and I should probably tell you that more. I really do care about you, Takumi. When I heard you had to go to the hospital all of a sudden, I nearly broke down during lunch. I almost left school to see if you were okay. But then Hinoka reassured me of your condition. If it wasn’t for her, I would have waited hours for you to wake up.”

 

“Thank you...” Takumi trailed off, frantically scrolling through a tab on his cellphone. “It really means a lot to me that you would take time out of your day for me, but it still wasn’t really necessary.”

 

Oboro knitted her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. “Takumi, are you even listening to me? I bore my heart to you and that’s all you have to say?”

 

Takumi looked up at her.

 

“What are you even doing?”

 

Takumi swallowed, his throat like an arid desert. “I... I was...” The tremors in his hands grew. “I was... looking stuff up...”

 

Oboro’s grimace darkened as she huffed loudly. “Is this about that damn riddle from your dream again?”

 

Takumi didn’t answer.

 

“You  _ just _ woke up, one of your friends is here, and that’s  _ all  _ you can think about?!”

 

“You don’t understand!” Takumi protested. “I told you that I feel like there’s a deeper meaning to it all. I  _ need _ to find out as soon as possible. It’s... it’s making me feel sick. That’s why there’s no explanation for my migraines, my fevers... Something... something I’m missing...”

 

Oboro’s eyes widened. “Okay, now I know you’re crazy,” she sighed. “That fever really took a bigger toll on you than I thought.”

 

Takumi gritted his teeth. “I’m not crazy!” he snapped. “A long time ago, there was a war between two kingdoms that took up most of this continent. After it ended, the king of one of them was unhappy after the death of his siblings and lived his life in despair! There were poems written by him about his longing for a prince in the other empire, but he carried his thoughts with him to his grave. I spent so long pouring through old poetry, though it was so hard to read because it was all in an old dialect. But it was all true, Oboro! My dream really did lead me to something!”

 

“And how does this affect you?”

 

“I... I still don’t know... Maybe if I try a bit harder--”

 

“Alright, that’s it.” She stormed over and tried to snatch the phone out of Takumi’s hand, but he held it away. Her knee dug into the edge of the mattress as she climbed on top of him, pinning Takumi down. Takumi thrashed his legs under his sheets as he tried to squirm out of her grip. The palm of his hand dug into her breast, pushing her away at arm length. She smacked and swatted at him with increasing force. He felt Oboro’s hand clasp on an exposed edge of his phone, and with a grunt, he shoved her off of the side of the bed. Her body hit the floor with a loud thud. The water pitcher on the bedside table rattled.

 

The strain of his sudden movements knocked the wind out of Takumi and he fell back on his pillow gasping for air. Stars danced in his wavering vision. He stared at the white ceiling, his chest rising and falling with effort. His phone fell to his side. Through his peripheral vision, Takumi saw Oboro slowly picking herself up, patting down the skirt of her uniform.

 

She shoved her books into her schoolbag, struggling to keep her composure. Her bottom lip trembled as she wiped away the tears that fell onto her cheeks. Oboro gathered her books in a fury, her papers falling out of her notebook and crumpling as they were stuffed in haphazardly. Takumi heard her shoes click across the room before stopping at the door.

 

There was a pause. They both held their breaths.

 

“I love you, Takumi,” Oboro hiccupped, turning her head to face him. “I only figured it out recently, but I wanted to make sure you knew. It hurts me to see you run yourself to the ground like this over some nonsense. Please... don’t do this to yourself...”

 

Takumi stared at Oboro, deadpan. His fingers twitched over his phone.

 

“I don’t need your pity,” he said.

 

Oboro turned to face the white, sterile halls of the hospital. She set her jaw and nodded to herself, wiping away the last of her tears. She left without another word and Takumi wasn’t quite sure they would ever be the same again.

 

Between the visits from nurses and doctors running tests and checking on him, Takumi managed to nod off when his research wasn’t going anywhere. During these periods in a realm between sleep and wakefulness, he thought he saw a dark form sitting at the edge of his mattress looking down at him, protecting him. Sometimes the blurry shape would touch his cheek or his chest and it would cool his hot skin like a balm. But when he fully awoke, it was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know what you're thinking: gosh diddly darn using Oboro's unrequited crush is so overused and hateful towards women and Simply_Heaven is a horrible person and now the entire fic is spoiled. But hear me out guys, if you've read my other oneshots you'll realize that drawing parallels between characters and places is my shitt and this fic is no different. It just so happens that Oboro's crush on Takumi really, really works with the story to draw parallels to Leo, even across "dimensions." So if it's really an issue this late in the story, I suggest reading another fic. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Next and hopefully final update will be on ~~Wednesday~~ bc I have tests and book reports to worry about (now that I'm FREE FROM THEATER HELL BUT ALSO REALLY BEHIND ON MY WORK D: ).
> 
> I have no writing motivation so let's shoot for tomorrow. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	9. Night 5 [END]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta'd by the lovely Lady_Morra! Thank you so much for helping me out with this project, I couldn't have done it without you. :)
> 
> And to all of my American readers, happy Thanksgiving!

When Takumi was able to achieve a full, deep sleep back home, Leo visited him once more. They wasted no time—Leo lowered himself between Takumi’s legs and Takumi wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck, meeting each other’s lips halfway. Takumi wrapped his legs tight around Leo’s waist, pulling the demon ever closer. Leo responded in kind, grinding himself down on Takumi. Their combined shuddering breaths ghosted over each other’s skin. Takumi’s half-lidded eyes looked into Leo’s softly glowing ones. At this proximity, he could see scarlet pulse with love, an emotion that threatened to overflow. Takumi let out an ecstatic laugh.

 

“How do you always do this to me?” he asked as Leo kissed along his jawline. “Every night, I feel more and more drawn to you. Even during the day when I don’t know your name, I... ngh.... I feel like you’re always at the back of my mind.” Leo pressed his lips against Takumi’s pulse, his breath tickling Takumi’s skin behind his ear.

 

“Ah... I’m flattered, my dear...”

 

Leo kissed his way along Takumi’s collarbone and down his chest. Takumi threaded his fingers through Leo’s blonde hair behind his curved horns. Leo kissed the center of his chest, then at one nipple where he flicked his rough tongue out. He glided his tongue around the sensitive pink bud before latching on with a light suck. One hand went to the other nipple, slowly rubbing and pinching it while he suckled on the other.

 

Takumi let his head roll back on his pillow, his mind in a hazy state of bliss. It felt so natural to cradle Leo’s head to his chest like this, to embrace him so gently and carefully while Leo’s ministrations fed him pleasure. His eyes fell closed as Leo bit and tugged at his nipples, switching between the two until they were stiff.

 

Leo’s lips fell to his navel in his trek down Takumi’s body. His delicious tongue traced along the curves and dips in his skin, his stomach, and his hips. Takumi could feel his flaccid penis start to pulse to life with every kiss and touch. Leo kissed and teased his abdomen right above his hardening cock and Takumi leisurely ran his fingers up and down Leo’s horns, feeling the familiar ridges and curves. Leo smiled up at him, his fangs catching on moonlight, and he dipped his head down again to nip at Takumi’s inner thigh.

 

“You are beautiful, Takumi,” Leo said, licking and sucking along the inside of Takumi’s thighs. Takumi quivered and undulated at the lingering sensation as he raised one knee to loosely wrap his legs around Leo’s shoulders. Leo tugged at his skin and Takumi jolted when Leo carefully bit into his flesh. It felt like needles puncturing his thigh, though the wound was not deep and hardly bled at all. Leo continued this action on different parts of Takumi’s thighs.

 

“I should have told you that more often.”

 

“W-what do you mean?” Takumi asked, looking down at Leo. Leo looked up at him regretfully, humming to himself. Takumi braced himself for an answer.

 

“I suppose I just... never could...”

 

“What...?”

 

Leo pulled up Takumi’s legs with a mischievous look, tucking his knees against his chest so that all of Takumi’s rear was exposed. He lowered himself again and ran the flat of his tongue over Takumi’s anus. Takumi let out a throaty whine, his nails digging at the underside of his bruised thighs.

 

Leo’s wet tongue traced over and over the twitching anus as he had done before, the way Takumi liked it. Leo pushed inside and swirled his tongue against the ring of muscles.Takumi felt himself loosen more easily than before, his body becoming more accustomed to sex with Leo. His skin heated up as he relaxed into the intense sensations.

 

“I have something to ask you,” Takumi panted, his breathing quick and shallow. Leo hummed, continuing to work Takumi’s asshole. He took that as confirmation to continue. “You said you couldn’t tell me I was beautiful. When we knew each other before, did you have trouble voicing your opinions?”

 

Leo looked up at him, still crouched between his thighs. He retracted his tongue, his brow quirking suspiciously. “That is an oddly specific question,” he said. “One that I’m not sure I can answer.”

 

“Then, our love was a secret?”

 

Leo straightened himself and looked down at Takumi with an unreadable expression. He lined the tip of his erection to Takumi’s anus and pressed against him, sinking into him too quickly for comfort. Takumi hissed, arching his back as he was stretched beyond what he was prepared for. The only thing that saved his anus from tearing was Leo’s saliva coating his interior.

 

“You are so close, my dear,” Leo crooned, pushing Takumi’s legs open wide. He hooked one knee over an elbow while the other leg wrapped around his hip. Leo set a painful pace that was just a little too fast and a little too deep to start. Takumi shuddered and grunted at each thrust. Though he felt overstimulated, after a while Leo’s roughness wasn’t entirely unwelcome.

 

He wrapped his arms around Leo’s neck and brought him down for a hot, passionate kiss. Their mouths locked with more vigor than before, their teeth clacking, their tongues rolling against each other. When they pulled back, Takumi stared into Leo’s eyes and saw desperation. With every thrust, the demon looked like he was in pain.

 

“H-hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice hoarse.

 

They stopped. Leo bit into his lip, and it was the first time Takumi knew that the demon was unsure about something. He pressed his lips against Takumi’s again, then again.

 

“I don’t know how I lived without you,” Leo admitted, his eyes somber. “Everyone loved you so much, though you never wanted to believe it...”

 

_There were poems written by him about his longing for a prince in the other empire, but he carried his thoughts with him to his grave..._

 

_... and lived his life in despair!_

 

His hours of research poured into Leo’s riddle came back to him like the crash of a wave and Takumi’s face twisted in realization as he stared up at the demon.

 

“You...” Takumi gulped, his body tense with anticipation. _Gods, let me be wrong._ “Were you... a king?”

 

Their shaky breaths were the only sounds cutting through the silence that enveloped the room. Seconds passed, and Takumi wondered if he solved the riddle and Leo would leave for good. Takumi gripped Leo’s arm, holding him close.

 

“Were we... even lovers at all...?”

 

Leo lowered his head to the crook of Takumi’s neck. Then he hiked up his hips and fucked him senseless. Takumi gasped and groaned at his hard, fast thrusts, his nails digging into Leo’s upper back and dragging down the demon’s spine. He felt Leo ram against his prostate, causing the warmth and tension in his abdomen to spread throughout his body. Every nerve end tingled with ecstasy. Leo wrapped one hand around Takumi’s erection and stroked him to his relentless tempo. Takumi keened and screamed, tossing his head left and right. He buried his hand in Leo’s hair, calling his name. Leo did not answer.

 

“Remember me, dear,” Leo murmured into Takumi’s ear, nipping at his earlobe. “Please, answer the riddle. You know the answer.”

 

Takumi sucked in a harsh breath through his nose and furiously shook his head. “I-I can’t!” he moaned, the force of Leo’s thrusts driving him insane. “I can’t l-lose you!”

 

“You must!” Leo growled. He threw Takumi’s legs over his shoulders. Takumi felt Leo push deeper into him, every inch of his pulsing erection lighting his insides on fire. He convulsed and twitched around him, so dangerously close to his orgasm.

 

_No, I don’t want this to be over..._

 

“Please,” Leo begged, frantically peppering kisses along Takumi’s throat. “Please, remember me...”

 

Takumi’s orgasm was fast approaching. He could feel it begin to bubble below his stomach. Leo stroked him desperately, drawing out a thick strand of precum that painted Takumi’s stomach a sheer white. Leo rutted into him without remorse; the bed creaked and groaned under their weight, the headboard banged fast against the wall. Takumi grappled at the sheets beside his head, his mouth wide from his hysteric panting. He was vaguely aware of how much of a mess he must have been.

 

In a moment of clarity, Takumi’s eyes widened as he locked his gaze on Leo’s. Leo’s dilated ruby eyes softened. Takumi felt himself get lost in their gentle glow. His hand went to caress Leo’s cheek, to run the pad of his thumb across his sharp cheekbone and over his lips. He felt the corner of Leo’s mouth turn upwards into a resigned smile.

 

Takumi took in a shuddering breath. “Our death...”

 

Leo leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. Takumi threw his head back, a wave of euphoria beginning to wash over him. He felt something wet on Leo’s cheek--tears?--and he screamed.

 

“... was our sin!”

 

Takumi woke up, his entire body trembling. His chest rose and fell with his hard pants, his eyes darting across his room. He was covered with a cold sweat.

 

His hand reached out to the nothingness above him, the shadow of a coolness faint on his palm. There was a slight wetness coating the tips of his fingers. He let his hand fall against his futon. Outside his room, he saw the shadow of a cherry blossom tree blowing in the wind. Around him in the castle hallway, servants bustled with morning preparations. With his mind racing, he stared up at his high bedroom ceiling, then at his desk pushed up against a far corner, then at a stack of letters sent from a distressed king.

 

And he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If y'all want a short epilogue explaining what happened, I'll do it. But I like to think leaving it to your interpretation is better.
> 
> I really had fun writing this little thing, and I'm so proud with how it turned out. Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


	10. [Epilogue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You want epilogue??? You want a funkin epilogue?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me! So I was browsing my phone some nights ago and I had the odd urge to go looking for that kaworu/shinji doujinshi that I mentioned inspired this all and guESS WHAT MOFOS I FINALLY FUCKIN FOUND IT. Too bad it won't load on desktop but if you're on mobile and click tumblr's "open in app" the link should work.
> 
> Link: http://tabu2915.tumblr.com/post/71424870734/r18-scanlation-forget-me-not
> 
> Uhhh. This is late. This is really late. I just didn't have inspiration until a few days ago but better late than never???
> 
> I tried to get in touch with Lady_Morra but unfortunately I was unable to contact her, so the epilogue is not beta'd.

_ Waking up from a strange dream... _

 

_ Witnessing an even stranger hallucination... _

 

Takumi caught the glimpses from Leo’s world on his way to prepare for school. They faded in and out of his vision, images of a golden throne room, of hot castle gardens framed with cherry blossoms. They stayed in his peripheral while he dressed, the rustle of servants passing him as he organized his schoolbag. His brother asked in a regal voice if he was well enough to go. Takumi answered yes.

 

Halfway on his trek, he realized that he remembered Leo.

 

_ Why am I allowed to have memories of him now? _ Takumi thought as he sat at his desk.  _ Nobody will believe what happened, even if I tell them. _

 

Takumi closed his eyes, head heavy in his palm. When he did, he saw Leo staring at him with a vague smile, all adorned in his royal panoply, in the middle of Nohr’s banquet hall. Together, they laughed at something nonsensical, and Takumi’s chest felt light.

 

_ Why do I remember everything...? Is it so he can haunt me for the rest of my life? Over something we could never have? _

 

Oboro avoided him. She wouldn’t even look at him from her seat across the room. When lunch came, she left, seeking company elsewhere. For the first time that day, Takumi felt his life begin to unravel, spiralling out of his control. He held his head as he tried not to think of his childhood friend leaving him for good.

 

The forecast that day had said heavy showers in the evening. Hinata had indoor practice and Oboro was still nowhere to be seen, so Takumi walked alone under his umbrella. The sky above was full of dark gray clouds, streaks of harsh light casting from around the edges. In the distance, he heard thunder. The sound of rain pattering across its surface did nothing to calm the tsunami inside Takumi’s mind. 

 

In the city, he walked over the bridge and stopped in the middle, just to think. His shoes had gotten soaked from crossing a flooded drainpipe. The waterfowl continued to coast around the river, this time towards the shallow edges, reaping the fish that had stirred into a frenzy. Takumi carefully opened his bag and poked around for his bento box. He shook its contents into the inky water, clumps of sticky rice and pieces of cucumber falling like the rain onto its disturbed surface.

 

_ Leo... Leo... _

 

He had felt his love between visions. He felt his amorous stares and soft touches when they hid on perfumed balconies, the flutes omnipresent behind them. Their gentle flirting across a hand-carved chess board. How Leo would always know how to send heat to his cheeks so that Takumi would hide his face behind his painted fan.

 

_ What happened? Why did all of that stop? _

 

Takumi wasn’t sure, and he didn’t know if he could ever be sure. He felt himself break even more. The life of a king was difficult, and knowing his sense of duty, likely needed an heir above all else. A thing Takumi could never provide no matter how much he wanted to. That reality hit him like a stone wall.

 

_ But we could have still seen each other, behind closed doors. Isn’t that what we tried to do? _

 

In all of Takumi’s memories, he never once saw himself in bed with Leo. He felt himself grow colder than the icy rain wetting his uniform.

 

_ You lied to me? No... no you didn’t... Because... _

 

A vision of Leo withdrew his amorous glance and left.

 

_ I loved you too. _

 

“You piece of shit,” Takumi growled under his breath so nobody could hear. “You fucking dumbass piece of crap. You said you loved me and I...”

 

Leo’s words from their last encounter came back to him.  _ “Everyone loved you so much, though you never wanted to believe it...” _

 

_ You and I were so alike all those years. You loved me and yet... you didn’t believe that I loved you back. You couldn’t believe anyone would. _

 

“I loved you,” Takumi sobbed, his voice cracking under the storm. He could hear the violent hisses of the waterfowl fighting over his rice, over the growing sound of thunder and a flash of lightning. The wind rushed through trees, rattling their branches as if in warning. As the water flooded in large puddles around him, he wished he would drown. “I loved you all this time. The fault is just as much yours as it is mine... I loved you... I loved you...”

 

When Takumi finally stepped into his house, uniform soaked to his freezing skin, his cheeks were wet and he couldn’t determine why.

 

He wanted to stay in his fantasies with Leo forever, but the honeyed hallucinations were fading over time. He locked himself in his room and kept his eyes closed, hoping to hold onto the last vestiges of them until he heard his phone vibrate.

 

Oboro emailed him.  _ “I’m sorry for ignoring you. I didn’t know how you would react in the hospital, and you caught me off guard. I shouldn’t have gotten emotional while you were recovering, and I shouldn’t act like it never happened. Please, please email me back.” _

 

Takumi did.

 

Their conversation went back and forth until past midnight. Oboro had been so scared of sharing her feelings that were so bottled up, but in the end, she was glad that the truth was out there and they were finally free. Though Takumi could never return them warmly, he was thankful for her honesty, and glad that they were friends.

 

Leo hadn’t visited him that night. Takumi, in his sleep, visited Leo’s grave to pay his final respects.

 

The next day after school, Takumi dragged himself to the library. All of the books he had rented to solve the riddle were useless now and took up too much space on his desk. He glanced one last time over their covers and sighed before placing each one on the drop-off desk. Closing his eyes, he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders.

 

“Are you done?” he heard a voice behind him.

 

Takumi startled a bit at the bold tone, nearly bumping into the desk. The person behind him frowned and looked Takumi up and down. There was something oddly familiar about him, though now that Takumi had already settled a matter within himself, he couldn’t quite place the guy. He wore a uniform from another school. Instead of blazing ruby eyes, he stared back with a calm, pragmatic brown, the color of sweet chocolate. He clung to the strap of his messenger bag while Takumi righted himself.

 

“Have we met before?” Takumi asked, the words tumbling from his mouth before he could stop them.  _ Stupid, stupid-- _

 

The boy hummed, observing him again. He unconsciously fixed the black headband on his head to hold back more of his unruly blonde hair. “Maybe,” he shrugged. “Sometimes I come to the city to visit my sisters. Then I wait in the library to escape them.” He chuckled as if he had told a joke.

 

Takumi paused, his hand wringing the strap of his own bag until it left a red imprint on his palm. “I just... I feel like I know you, like we’ve met, though I’m sure we didn’t.”

 

A flicker of familiarity passed across the boy’s eyes. “Maybe we were waiting for the right time.”

 

In a second, Takumi understood the meaning of those words, but in the next, it was gone.

 

“I know that, now.”

 

The past was gone, buried under myths and legends. Instead, they could only focus on building a brighter, undoubtedly happier future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai voice: Never ask me for anything ever again.
> 
> Thank you for your support of the fic even when I'm a loser who doesn't write fast enough! I love all of you! Hope the epilogue was satisfying enough! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Daily updates until stated otherwise.


End file.
